¿Por qué?
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Pero la mente de Ginny no estaba ahí, solo pensaba en por qué Draco Malfoy la había dejado escapar. ¿Por qué la había liberado cuando ya podía saborear su victoria? ¿Por qué?


_**¿Por qué?**_

* * *

_Este fic es para el __**Amigo invisible**__ del foro __**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus **__ que consistía en escribir un fic sobre la temática que una persona (Que te tocaba por sorteo) y a mi me tocó ____**Cindirella's Corner**__, que pidió un __**Draco&Ginny**__._

* * *

_Agradecimientos a __**Venetrix**__ que me ha beteado este fic_

* * *

Ginny miró hacia ambos lados, era peligroso no andar con precaución en tiempos oscuros, y más para ella, que estaba allí incumpliendo las normas. Le faltaba un largo camino para llegar a su destino —la Sala de los Menesteres—. Sus amigos seguramente ya habrían llegado, pero la joven Weasley se había entretenido en terminar sus deberes de Transformaciones.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos que provenían del pasillo que quedaba a su derecha, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo hacia la izquierda, pero no pudo impedir que la escucharan en su huida desesperada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza cuando escuchó un grito que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—Por ahí. La he visto, juraría que es la Weasley —era Pansy Parkinson, y a juzgar por el sonido de los fuertes pasos podría jurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que eran más de uno.

Giró una esquina y luego otra, hasta quedar atrapada contra una pared. Ginny se maldijo a sí misma por haberse perdido en un castillo que llevaba seis años recorriendo. En ese momento oyó unas suaves pisadas acercarse. Permaneció en alerta y temerosa, intentando controlar el ritmo de su respiración, y cuando por fin la persona de los sigilosos pasos giró la esquina se encontró con la varita de la joven pelirroja apuntándole al rostro. Ginny respiró aliviada al descubrir que no se trataba de ningún Slytherin, sino de Padma Patil.

Weasley se extrañó al verla, pues si bien no eran enemigas, tampoco se trataba de la persona que se habría imaginado que estaría ahí para ayudarle a salir de ese embrollo.

Padma leyó la duda en sus ojos y le susurró:

—Estoy aquí porque todos estaban muy preocupados por ti y yo me he ofrecido a venir a buscarte.

Ginny asintió y la siguió cuando ella empezó a andar mientras pensaba que a esa chica le había venido muy mal empezar a salir con Zacharias Smith, la había vuelto más borde de lo que era antes.

De pronto volvieron a escuchar voces provenientes de pasillos cercanos y se escondieron en un aula.

—Te dije que no había ido por la izquierda. Claramente había ido por la derecha —dijo una voz aguda, proveniente de Pansy Parkinson.

—Podía haber ido por ahí y haberse topado con el callejón sin salida, recordemos que la Weasley no es ninguna lumbrera —explicó Blaise Zabini.

—Bah, déjalo, Zabini. Parece que es demasiado para tu pequeño cerebro.

Cuando las voces se alejaron, Padma y Ginny salieron de su escondrijo y se dirigieron hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Durante su camino unos hechizos las sorprendieron por detrás, se giraron con rapidez y se encontraron de cara con Parkinson, Zabini, Malfoy y Bulstrode, que las miraban con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Creíais que podríais engañarnos escondiéndoos en un aula? No somos estúpidos —explicó Zabini.

Ginny se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y agarró con fuerza y determinación su varita, que se encontraba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Vio que Padma estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero cuando estaban a punto de atacar, las varitas saltaron de sus manos y cayeron a varios metros de ellas. Entonces a Ginny no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que gritar:

—¡Corre!

Ginny, que llevaba pensándolo desde hacía tiempo, salió corriendo cual bala por el pasillo; mientras que Padma, a quien le había pillado desprevenida, había tenido una reacción más torpe, lo que había ocasionado que la atrapasen sin mucha dificultad.

La menor de los Wealsey no paró hasta encontrarse relativamente cerca de su destino. Entonces recordó a Padma, sabía de los métodos de los Carrow, y no es que dudase de la fortaleza de la Ravenclaw, simplemente no permitiría que le hiciesen daño mientras ella salvaba su pellejo.

Se giró y empezó a correr hacia el despacho de los Carrow, que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Cuando se acercó, se le heló la sangre al escuchar un grito desgarrador de Padma, proveniente del despacho. Iba a abrir la puerta de golpe cuando una mano la cogió del brazo y la empujó hacia atrás.

Draco Malfoy estaba ante ella, sujetándole fuerte el brazo, haciendo que le fuese totalmente imposible moverlo.

—No interrumpas, después será tú turno.

—Suéltame, Malfoy —respondió la pelirroja amenazante.

El chico sonrió, pero no relajó su agarre.

—Tienes dos opciones, o decirme cómo conseguís evitarnos todas las noches o entrar en esa sala —dijo señalando con la cabeza el despacho de los Carrow, antes de añadir con ironía—. Te aseguro que hay una mucho mejor que la otra, ¿adivinas cuál es?

Ginny le miró y le escupió a los pies, mostrando que no pensaba hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. De nuevo intentó escapar, olvidando que el agarre del brazo, aunque había disminuido su presión, seguía evitando que huyera.

—Malfoy, llévate a esta chica, ya no me sirve para nada.

Draco sonrió y Ginny apretó los puños al no poder hacer nada para evitar entrar de lleno en la boca del lobo. Entonces notó cómo el agarre del brazo disminuía su presión y por fin se liberaba completamente del control que le ejercía. No perdió la oportunidad ni se detuvo a pensar en ese extraño comportamiento de Malfoy, simplemente echó a correr y no paró hasta llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres donde sus compañeros, aliviados, la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Pero la mente de Ginny no estaba ahí, solo pensaba en por qué Draco Malfoy la había dejado escapar. ¿Por qué la había liberado cuando ya podía saborear su victoria? ¿Por qué?

* * *

_**Nota de Autora:**__ que conste que he sudado tinta para escribir este fic, porque era una pareja desconocida para mi ya que yo soy muy canon, pero esto ha sido un verdadero reto, aunque creo que no me ha salido mal._

_**¡Cinderella**__ espero que te guste!_

_Besos  
_


End file.
